My Little Father
by I-Write-Mush-And-I-Like-It
Summary: Harry Potter has been put in the care of his 19 year old son, Evan. Evan, who is protective and determined to keep Harry safe. HP/DM HG/BZ Better summary inside. I really hate the character limit for this thing. Grr...
1. Chapter 1

AN- yes, another HP fan fiction that I will start with good intentions, but I will eventually run out of steam and post erratically, if at all. A thank-you to all my readers out there who still stick with my stories, and me. I really do intend to finish all of them by the end of summer vacation. Or next year. Next year is more likely. *Blush*

Summary- It has been 11 years since Harry last saw his school sweetheart turned abusive husband Draco Malfoy. Between seventeen years of abuse from his relatives, and then his husband, Harry is mentally unstable, and has been put under the care of his 19 year old son, Evan, who has a protective streak a mile long, and a bone to pick with his other father.

Background Info-

**Evan Potter:**

Raised by Hermione and Blaise from 9 years old on

19 years old

Attends a Magical College, that at this time is nameless

Was granted legal guardianship over his father, who has been found mentally delayed by Ministry standards

**Harry Potter: **

36 years old

Long past of abuse

One son, Evan

Blames himself for making his supposed loved ones hurt him

**Draco Malfoy:**

39 years old

Reformed alcoholic

Abusive

One son

Lost all contact with his friends when they found out about him hurting Harry

Warnings- MPreg, Abuse (child and spousal), language, Weasley/Dumble Bashing (don't know why. I love the Weasleys, but I can never make them believable as good guys. I hate Dumbledore, though. As anyone who's read my stories knows.) Also, as none of my characters are in Hogwarts anymore, I totally disregard any and all technicalities. Like the fact that there can't be a three year age gap between people who are in the same year.

Chapter One- August 17th

"Come on, Evan! We're already a half hour late, and you know how pissy Hermione gets when she's kept waiting!" Harry Potter stood at the base of the steps in his two-story house, foot tapping impatiently. How parents raised more then one teenager, he'd never know. Evan was his only, and sometimes he swore the boy was the devil incarnate. Evan Potter was 19 years old, and the total opposite of Harry at that age. While they had the same green eyes, and messy black hair, that was where the similarities ended. On Harry, his eyes and hair, when added to his embarrassing height of five feet, and the bone structure he had inherited from his mother, gave him a soft, Elvin appearance. On Evan, who stood a whole foot taller then his father, and counting, they coincided with his tanned skin and imposing height to make him look every bit the protector he was. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing his son was far too overprotective of him. His son, who couldn't even keep his shoes in the same location for more then an hour.

"Where's my other shoe, Dad?" Evan shouted, hopping around on one foot in his room. All he got in response was a soft chuckle, as a shoe went sailing past his door.

"Thanks!" he called, picking it up and pulling it on. He grabbed his wand and his pocketknife, slipping the items into his pocket, and running downstairs. Some people didn't understand why he only carried his pocketknife on him when he was with his father, but in his mind, it was a given. A habit created from far too much experience. When Uncle Sev said his father attracted trouble, he meant it. Just about every bad situation a person could get into, he'd been in. not counting his school days, he'd been mugged twice, his first apartment had been broken into and robbed, while he slept, unprotected, in his room, and he could hardly leave the house without being hit on at least once. Plus all the crap with Evan's other father, the asshole… it was an unspoken agreement between the men in Harry's life that Evan would keep him safe, no matter what. He'd seen his father cry too many times, had seen fear in those eyes, so like his own, too many times to just stand by unprepared.

Evan skidded to a stop in front of his father, who smiled up at him, taking his arm. They both shut their eyes, and were in Diagon Alley in seconds.

"Come on, Evan. Mione's all angry, look!" his father pointed to a tall, curly haired woman seated at a small table outside of a small restaurant, arms crossed. Evan blushed, and averted his eyes. His first crush had been on her, embarrassingly enough, and he still had trouble looking at her without blushing. Seeing the small smirk on his father's face, he had a feeling he knew about Evan's crush. Hermione stood and waved them over, frown in place.

"You two are late. Blaise went ahead and took Andie to get her robes, so we're meeting up with them at the new bookstore over there. The Book Nook, I think it's called. They sell all of these really hard to find muggle books there, I just can't wait to check it out!" there was a faintly disturbing glint in her eyes that she got whenever books were mentioned, and it was full force right now. Evan groaned internally, both at the gleam, and the mention of Andie. Andele Zambini was the 13-year-old daughter of Blaise and Hermione Zambini, and the girl, while nice enough, had a huge crush on Evan, Ginny Weasley style. Harry smirked, to which Evan rolled his eyes. As if his father could ever intimidate someone with that face. Hermione voiced this opinion.

"Harry, I don't care how many Dark Lords you slay, or how many creepy fans you punch in the face, you will never scare anyone with looks alone. I love you, but you can't even scowl properly. See? It just looks like a pouting child." She poked Harry's protruding lower lip, pulling back before his teeth could close on it.

"I'll have you know, I made Evan cry just yesterday with one of my fearsome glares of doom. Didn't I?" Evan, encouraged by the small foot that was currently attempting to squish his toes, nodded his head, while mouthing 'no' over his head. Hermione started to laugh, but a drawling voice stopped her cold.

"Hey, Granger. Long time no see. You ditch Blaise for this guy here? That's your son over there?" the blond newcomer gestured to Harry with a thumb, not even sparing him a glance. Evan was in front of his father in seconds, a hand wrapped around the handle of his knife. 11 years made no difference. He'd know that voice anywhere. Hermione bristled at the implied slur against her marriage, and pulled her wand out.

"Just leave, Malfoy." She spat, eyes blazing. "I don't care if I did marry your best friend. You hurt mine for eight years, and I will never forgive you for that." Evan felt his father flinch at that, and glared hard at the man. Draco turned to Evan then. His eyes widened minutely, and his jaw clenched.

"You." He whispered. Evan smirked, drawing his fist back.

"Me."

**Page Break Kaerb Egap**

When Draco Malfoy saw the two men with Granger, who was, last he heard, married to Blaise, his best friend, he figured he owed it to the man to check it out, break it up. The three were laughing about something, and the smallest, which had black hair and looked somehow familiar, appeared to be pouting. Maybe he was wrong about who Granger had married. As he neared the threesome, it was apparent they were close. The tallest of the three was another black haired guy, but seemed younger then the other two somehow. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he began badgering the woman, mainly for old times sake. Ah, if only the weasel was there, and Pot- _No! No thinking about him at all today. It's as if he never existed. You have never seen him naked. You have not had a child with him. Most of all you, __**have not abused him!**_ But not thinking about _him_ was hard, given how close the strange man's eyes resembled _his_. Feeling the aforementioned eyes burning into him, he turned, only to be shocked out of his mind. He could practically hear the pieces click together in his mind. The mystery man's eyes looked so familiar because this _was_ a Potter. The wrong generation, but still. This man, this intimidating, angry man, was his little boy. His Evan.

"You." The word slipped out of its own accord. Draco's eyes had just barely begun to take in the appearance of his long lost son, when the third and final person caught his attention. _Harry…_ was the last thought he had, before his son's fist connected with his cheekbone, and he knew no more.

**Page Break Kaerb Egap**

Evan glared at the unconscious man on the ground, wanting nothing more then to stomp his face in. It would be nothing less then what he deserved. But Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Leave him be, Evan." She soothed. He shook her arm off, glare now aimed at her.

"Why? Because he's unconscious? Never stopped _him_ before, did it?" she didn't falter under his gaze.

"And do you really want to be like him, Evan?" he shook his head angrily, fists clenched. She didn't understand.

"I am _nothing_ like him! I saw what he did to Dad, how he treated him. How he treated me. I refuse to be anything like that man!" Evan's outburst, while feeling relieving, did nothing to alleviate the situation. His father was still near tears, seeking comfort from Evan, who had yet to realize that. Hermione was caught between preventing a scene, and calming Evan down before his accidental magic blew up another building.

"Evan? Evan, you need to get Harry home now. I'll pick up your supplies and owl them to you. Try and get him to calm down, and if he doesn't, call me." Hermione ordered, taking charge. Evan nodded, and turned, picked up his frightened father, and Disapparated on the spot. They landed back at the foot of the stairs, and Evan carried his small bundle up the stairs to his room. He knew before Harry opened his mouth that he would be sleeping here, tonight.

"Evan?" the small voice pulled at his heartstrings. It really was no wonder people looked at the pair and thought Harry was Evan's little brother.

"What is it, Dad?" Evan always felt so awkward, calling Harry 'dad' when he was like this. It was the worst part of his father's illness. Not the protecting him, or the fact that he sometimes forgot where places were, or whom he was talking to, but the inability to connect with him on a father/son level.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone. He might come back." Harry's eyes were wide with an impossible innocence in them, one that he should, in all reasoning, have lost years ago. An innocence Evan had not held onto for very long.

"Who's 'he' this time, dad?" every month or so it was a different 'monster'. Usually it alternated between Vernon Dursley and Draco Malfoy, but sometimes it was someone who had hurt him for a shorter amount of time, but just as badly.

"It's the Snake Face. He's in the house, Evan!" Harry's face was a mask of fear, and Evan hurried to reassure him.

"I won't let him get you, okay? I'll keep you safe." He knew arguing that there was no one there would get him nowhere, hence the compromise. He cast locking spells on the windows, doors, and the closet before climbing into the large bed. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, and snuggled his face into his neck. Evan sighed internally. When Harry woke up, it was going to be awkward as hell. The hardest part for him was how he could swing from totally normal to 'freaky' without any notice, for him or anyone else. There was, as of yet, no way to reverse the damage done to his mind, and just getting through each day was a challenge on its own. Dumbledore had been sneaking 'war funds' from Harry's bank account, so when the war was over, he was left broke. They had relied on Draco for monetary support, until Harry was removed from Draco's loving, tender care, and placed in the care of the Ministry until Evan's 17th birthday, which was when he was granted guardianship over his father. Harry had been in a ministry home for ten years, and the damage done was irreparable. Once, during a lucid period, Harry likened it to the Dursleys with magic. Evan had wanted to sue, but he didn't want to risk losing guardianship. Harry had had his life upturned by switching parental figures too many times, and he valued himself as a protector, above all else. Which was a good thing, because though his father was technically more powerful because of the amount of magic he had, Evan was both physically stronger, and better trained with magic. Harry had, after all, not had the opportunity to go to university. Evan knew that if he had, though, he would have been amazing. Embarrassed as he was at being a father figure to his father, he was proud of all Harry had accomplished.

A yawn from Harry jogged Evan from his thoughts, and he pulled the blanket tighter around them. In all the fog and confusion that came with Harry's condition, one thing was clear: the men who made his father into this poor, childlike creature every night was going to pay. Dearly. There was only one thing he inherited from his other father, besides his height; the ability to lie through his teeth without feeling even a twinge of guilt. And he planned on applying that skill in the days and weeks to come.

AN- How did you like it? It's based very loosely off of my sister's condition, so while the circumstances that brought it on are different, all the aspects are the same.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thank you to those who reviewed, you boosted my confidence, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the first!

Chapter Two- August 21st

Evan pulled into the driveway, and shut off his car. His professors had found fit to keep him after school for two hours, redoing a few tests that he had missed, and he was, as a result, late. Again. He hated coming home late, because if it was going to be a bad night, Harry would be long past lucid by the time he got home, panicking and crying. Even if it was a good night, two hours late meant Evan would not be home until well past midnight, and Harry would be slowly begin to worry, watching the windows and jumping at every sound. As he entered the house, he made sure his keys made a lot of noise, so Harry knew it was not a burglar, or something.

"Dad, I'm home!" he called, shutting and locking the door. Within seconds a small blur of black hair and white skin was careening towards him at an alarming speed, given said blur's general size.

"You're late again. You've been late all week. Is something wrong?" Harry asked, peeling his arms from around Evan's neck. Evan blinked. That was the most lucid he'd ever heard Harry so late in the night.

"My professors are Asses. Especially Mr. Moldova. Friggin' jerk insists on keeping me after school to discuss 'possible alternative education choices". Like he doesn't know that I'm top of his class." Harry placing a hand on his arm halted Evan's grumbling, and the disgruntled man looked down at his father.

"Sorry. How was your day?" Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Didn't do much. Watched some TV, read the paper, cleaned up a little, took a nap… Oh, and an owl dropped off a letter for you. I can't touch it though. It burned me!" Harry held out his hands petulantly, showing the pinker then natural palms. Evan pressed a soft kiss to each little hand, before picking up the envelope from the kitchen table. There was a slight tingle, but no burning, as Evan slid his finger under the flap.

_Dear Mr. Evan Potter-Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that your paternal father, a Mr. Draco Malfoy, has requested a meeting with you and your maternal father, Harry Potter. I am aware of the circumstances that led to you and your father being removed from Mr. Malfoy's care, and rest assured, there will be both an Auror and a Ministry Official present, both of your own choosing. Unfortunately, however, Mr. Malfoy has made it clear that your not obliging him the meeting will result in a very messy court appeal. For your sake, and Mr. Potter's please at least consider it. Some closure would do all three of you some good._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Head of Wizarding Adoption/Guardianship Office_

_P.S.- Sirius is demanding the two of you come over for dinner sometime next week. You know how he gets._

_Remus_

Evan's hands shook with suppressed anger. How dare that Malfoy slime demand a meeting with his father?! What gave him the right?

"Evan? What did it say?" Harry's voice was timid, and he was wringing his hands nervously. Evan gently guided Harry to a kitchen chair, and sat him down.

"Promise not to freak out?" Harry nodded eagerly, curiosity spurred.

"That Malfoy prick wants to meet with you. All lawyer-ed out and stuff. But we aren't going to do anything you're not comfortable with, you understand? If you don't want to see him, we won't go." Harry had paled drastically, and his hands were shaking minutely.

"W-What does he want?" Evan pressed a kiss to his father's baby soft hair.

"I don't know, but I don't think we'll find out unless we go, either." Harry inhaled slowly, and nodded.

"Fine, but you and Sev are coming with." Evan gave the brunette a squeeze, before leading him up to bed.

**Page Break Egap Kaerb**

The next day had Harry and Evan seated at a large booth in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, anxiously waiting for Severus and Draco to arrive. It wasn't long until the two men walked through the door, both clearly uncomfortable with the other's presence.

"Well, we're here Malfoy. What do you want?" Evan was not one to beat around the bush. The blonde man pulled out a file, laying it out on the table.

" I've got something you two need to hear. I received this," here he pulled out a folded sheet of paper, " in the mail last night. In a nutshell, what it says is that they have recently discovered a blocked inheritance within Harry, and once he takes the potion to reveal his true self, a change in guardians may be needed. I have volunteered my services." The table was silent. Harry was still, eyes wide with shock, and more then a little fear. Evan's fists were clenched in anger. Severus, even, had a few subtle hints of shock, and wariness. He knew what his godson had done to the other two, after all. No one in his or her right mind would even think about placing Harry back into the blonde's care.

"And who gave you the authorization to do so, Malfoy?" Evan asked through his anger. Malfoy had the grace to look at least partially remorseful.

"The Weasel. I knew he was the only one that would not feel any remorse, or unease in placing Harry into my custody." Harry hung his head at this. He knew that the falling out between him and Ron had been brutal in the gentlest of terms, but he never would have thought the redhead would go to such lengths to hurt him. Evan wrapped a reassuring arm around his father's shaking shoulders.

"And who's to say they won't just place him back in my custody? The second they learn how you treated us, you won't be allowed within a hundred feet of Harry." At this, Malfoy shook his head.

"Ah, I had feared you would try this way, and have planned accordingly. Should you try to combat my guardianship, I assure you, between the photos my associates tweaked, and the comments from a few shunned but well standing wooers, little Potter will never see you again. Even if he doesn't go to me, he will just be punted off to the nearest Ministry funded home like the last time. And we all know how _that_ little anecdote ends, don't we?" Harry flinched violently at this, and Draco had the audacity to look sympathetic. And this was the proverbial straw.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DUMPING THIS BULLSHIT ONTO OUR LAPS, MESSING WITH OUR LIVES, AND THEN HAVING THE _NERVE_, THE FUCKING _BALLS_ TO BE SYMPATHETIC?!?! YOU ARE A GOOD PART OF THE REASON HE'S LIKE THIS TO BEGIN WITH! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US, TO HARRY? Why can't you just leave us alone? Because of you, I grew up with no parents. Harry spent years, _years_ in an abusive ministry home, after years of abuse from both the Dursleys and you. Why?" by the time Evan's tirade had wound down, they had the full attention of the entire restaurant, and a few bystanders outside. Malfoy lowered his eyes, avoiding the gazes that pierced his very being.

"I didn't want for any of this to happen. I just wanted Harry to love me, to belong to me fully. When mother married father, she quit her jobs, and left behind all her old friends, unless he deemed them acceptable. I expected Harry to do the same. But he kept his stupid posse of do gooders, and his Quidditch, and his annoyingly sweet poetry. And then he had you, and still, he kept on having a life, while I was swamped with paperwork, and files. I didn't understand why he was allowed a life of fulfillment, and joy, while I was stuck with virtually nothing. I still don't get it. Not really. When I left you, my friends were supposed to agree with me, about how weak, and clingy you were. But they did the exact opposite. They told me that _I_ was the weak, clingy one. That I was wrong to expect you to give up everything. And I want to try. I feel like I'm finally ready to understand your life, Harry. Let me." The room was silent. Then, all at once, noise broke out. Harry's slack hold on his emotions failed, and he let out a small sob, burying his face into his son's chest. Evan growled menacingly at his sperm dispenser, while Severus' mouth gaped as he stared in disbelief at his godson. And the rest of the room booed, shouting insults and words of disgust at the blonde. Draco, for his part, looked confused. Wasn't this the part where Harry leapt up and embraced him, and all was forgotten? Wasn't he supposed to be sharing a manly, yet emotional hug with his long lost son? What the hell was this??

AN- Short, but I just really needed to get though this chapter, so I could get to the good stuff.


End file.
